The prior art is rich in tethered batting practice devices enabling solitary practice for baseball, tennis and other ball games. These devices fall generally into those in which the ball describes a vertical path and those in which it describes a horizontal path after being hit. Both types have typically required either a substantial indicated supporting structure as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,790 by Parr; or in U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,437 by Anderson; or the presence of a substantial existing supporting structure; such as a backyard swing set, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,494 by Biskup; or a building, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,235 by Yerkie, Jr. The prior art lacks a simple, lightweight batting practice device in kit form which can be readily assembled and used by a child. In addition the prior art fails to disclose a batting practice kit which includes a simulated playing surface.